Offside
by flip flops in february
Summary: "Well, my fellow team mates, get used to this arena… because we are going to win on this very rink."/ She had to use an identity; something to hide herself from the people who could rip her away from one of the only things she loved: Hockey. One person: Jack Brewer, captain of San Jose, her enemy. When feelings for him come up, everything spirals out of control./ AU Eventual Kick


**A/N:**

Okay, you may all now throw tomatoes at me and call me "the worst updater in Fanfiction history." I have not gotten an award for that yet, but if there was such thing, I'd probably get it. But before you attempt to kill me, let me get into the armadillo position (From The Suite Life On Deck) and explain why.

1) I usually don't go on the computer everyday and I have quite a bit of school stuff to do, and my little brother's hockey usually gets me out of the house (his games and practices since playoffs are starting for his team soon).

2) I usually have writer's block or not enough motivation to get my butt up and into the chair in front of the computer.

3) I've been working on a story I might post on Quotev (once I get to making an account and have written enough of the story to post).

I was going to do this certain idea for a story and I was really into it, but Alexi (to-knock-on-the-sky) made it into a story… always thinking one step ahead of me, aren't ya girl?

This story idea was inspired by my awesome little brother, who plays hockey (a sport which I am becoming fond of). I got tons of reviews for Scratches On The Ice, which had a skating concept, so I decided to switch to hockey since I know a lot about it and I really like the idea.

Hopefully, I will finish this story, since I do have plenty of ideas and motivation for this (which doesn't happen a lot to me, so YAY!)

**Summary: **Being the only girl on a Seaford hockey team at her age seemed bad for Kimberly Crawford, but all was well. Now that playoffs are starting, it's time to bring the A-game. But the only thing is, her worst enemy, Jack Brewer, also plays hockey, and he has no idea she plays. When the Finals come down to their two teams, Kim must hide her identity by going under the name "K" for the last round. It seems like the game is in the bag for her team until an accident causes mayhem in the team, making it come down to a 7th game to decide it all. While everyone is fine at that point, Kim is still shook by what happened and things don't get any better when something happens that she thought would never happen again. Will her team win, or is the fate of their team doomed? To make matters more complicated, she starts developing feelings for a certain someone…

So, what do you think? This story will be around 15-20 chapters, maybe more if I feel like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It, hockey, Coke, Bauer, and any other registered or already manufactured products or companies. Teehee, but I do own my OC's (IN YOUR FACE!)

**Rating: **T for language and the slightest suggestive theme at points.

P.S. Kim is 16 while the rest of her team (Seaford Sharks) are 17. Jack and his team (San Jose Titans which include Jerry, Milton and Eddie), and Kim's older sister, Morgan, who she lives with, is 23, and Rudy is 37.

Kim isn't very popular in school, so she usually hangs out with Derek Calder and William (Will) Thompson since she doesn't have any friends that are girls and the rest of her team goes to Swathimore (pretend Swathimore and Seaford are friends in this, not total enemies.)

This story will be updated as frequently as I can, and hopefully at least 5k words a chapter. Enjoy! I imagine the arena like the one in Huntsville, Ontario, but slightly more fancy and expensive. Right now, the story takes place in Los Angeles, where the Finals are taking place, so Seaford's team and San Jose's team is staying in a hotel. Seaford has a practice scheduled in the arena where the Finals are, and San Jose has a practice after (which Kim doesn't know about). Cameron's team is there because they're taking a field trip to watch all the games in the Finals, and got the chance to practice in the arena (you'll find out who Cameron is in the beginning of the story). Kim's older sister, Morgan, has also come, since she is the legal guardian of Kim.

Also pretend it snowed in L.A. this year (so the story works better).

* * *

**KIM**

The younger, 7 and 8 year old kids skated across the ice, sticks clutched in their hands and pucks zooming across all directions of the rink. Kim Crawford smiled at the sight in front of her, waving to a 7 year old boy named Cameron, who had looked at her and had given her a wave and a red mouth-guard revealing smile, which hid all his teeth but the blonde found adorable nonetheless. She babysat Cameron on days his mom worked extra hours at work, which happened to be the same place her older sister worked. Holding the handle on her black and purple hockey bag, the blonde stared at the t.v. and waited for her team's name to show up, the dressing room number beside it.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" Derek Calder called out behind her, his black hockey bag slung over his shoulder. She and him were cousins, so they'd been together since birth. Kim waved to him, giving him a side-hug when he appeared beside her. Seaford Midget Rep showed up on the t.v. with a number 3 beside it. "Same room as always," Derek pointed out before walking through the automatic double doors to the right wing with dressing rooms 1, 2 and 3. Kim blew a kiss to Cameron, who was skating backwards and facing her at the moment before going in the same direction Derek had earlier.

The final practice before the start of the Finals between Seaford and San Jose was in a hour, leaving the blonde time to get a drink from the vending machine and talk to some of her team-mates before she was due on the ice. Walking into the dressing room, she saw Anthony Miller, Derek and Joshua Porter placing their bags on the blue benches and talking. _Anthony and Josh must have taken the back entrance, _she thought as she placed her bag in the right corner of the room. "Yo, Kim, how's it hanging?" Anthony said to the blonde, popping the collar on his blue dress shirt (he was always forced to wear it by his mom, who thought he should dress like a gentlemen no matter what he was doing). Kim rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Sorry, Anthony, but talking and acting like that doesn't make you any cooler," she pointed out, making Anthony pout like a baby and playfully glare at her before getting up and out of the room to talk to his girlfriend, Layla, who Kim saw in the stands (her little sister, Chloe, played hockey). Kim waved to Joshua before exiting the room, heading to the entrance, where the vending machines were located. "This arena is amazing," she told herself as she stared in awe at the Los Angeles arena. The Finals were taking place in the same arena, and she was more than thrilled when Cameron's team got picked to be able to go to L.A. as well and watch the games.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it," a voice said behind her, causing the blonde to squeak but breath a sigh of relief when she turned around and saw who the voice belonged to. It was Rudy Gillespie, the head coach of her team. He was a short man for his age, with dirty blonde hair and a lean body. He was an odd man, and hadn't had a date in years due to the fact his cat, Tip-tip, drove them all away. (The two of them had some issues. They had this special bond, and apparently, the cat didn't like it when a woman stepped into Rudy's life since it was afraid Rudy would no longer spend any time and money on it. Rudy had read it from his diary at the beginning of the season, apparently a tradition for him.)

"Rudy, you're here! I thought you and Tip-tip had an emergency owner-cat therapy session due to the fact he attacked you when you gave him the wrong kind of cat food, and Coach Morris was going to take over." Rudy shook his head.

"The session got cancelled. Apparently, it was a actually for married couples, and since I gave Tip-tip's real name, Tammy Tawny, they thought she was a girl." Kim's mouth dropped open, but closed quickly. She had no idea Tip-tip had a real name, and it surely sounded nothing like the cat's name other than it starting with 2 t's. Plus, she had no idea Tip-tip was a girl. Shocker much.

"I… uh… that's too bad, Rudy," she stuttered, putting a sad face on and walking up to the man, patting his back in an attempt to comfort him, though she was far from comforting him. She wanted to slap some sense into him, but she knew better than to do that. It was disrespectful, and she wasn't disrespectful to people, no matter how aggressive the sport she played was. She was the kind of girl who didn't do damage to other people unless necessary, and though Rudy's situation needed a dire look-over, it wasn't necessary for a slap.

"That's fine, Kim. We can just go back to Dr. Lee."

"Isn't that wonderful? Dr. Lee would be so _thrilled _to have you come back. Especially after his face when you arrived the first time… now that would be a great picture to show to you when taking Tip-tip anywhere. Speaking of him¾ I mean, _her, _is she here?" Rudy shook his head sadly, a frown appearing on his face. Kim breathed a sigh of relief, pushing her hair, which was now in a ponytail, back and pushed her bangs behind her ear with one hand, the other hand on her chest, below her collarbone. "Oh thank god, for a second I thought¾ I mean, I'm so sorry, Rudy. He's probably thinking about you right now," the blonde corrected herself, offering Rudy a smile.

Luckily, he just waved it off and smiled back, then started going on about Tip-tip's babysitter and how he was hoping he could land a date with her. All Kim heard was Tip-tip and a woman named Murtle Luky and how her nose was super clean, and that's all the blonde needed to know she did not want to hear this. "Uh… I think I hear Derek calling. Coming, Derek! I'll be right there!" And with that, she ran off, leaving Rudy dumbfounded but only moments later, he carried on the conversation with himself.

Once Kim was back in the dressing room, she peered at the clock and saw there was half an hour left until practice started. _Wow, time went by quick, _she thought as she started putting her equipment on. _I guess that drink will have to wait. _Around 10 minutes and 3 different conversations later, she was ready, and by then, the rest of the team had appeared and also were ready. "Well, last practice before the big finals," Kim announced, being at the head of the line since she was number 1 and she was the only girl. "so why don't we make this our best practice yet?" She was answered with whoops and cheers. "I'll take that as a yes." Exiting the room and through the doors to the bench labelled "HOME" in big, block letters, Kim stepped onto the clear, polished ice, first placing her water bottle on the bench, the others following suit.

The arena was gigantic, she had to say that. It was an NHL sized arena. Unfortunately, not the Staples Center**(1) **NHL rink, but pretty damn close to it. The blonde could tell the Zamboni had just gotten off the ice. She could still hear the slight humming of the machine behind it's garage door. "Well, my fellow team mates, get used to this arena… because we are going to win on this very rink." Skating to one side of the rink where the pucks were placed on the net, she dumped the pucks onto the ice and watched the boys skate over and grab a puck and take them to the other side, practicing shots on Duncan Riviera, the goalie.

"Kim?" Brandon Morano said, skating over to where the blonde was placing the puck holder back on the goalie net for Rudy to take at the end of practice. "You forgot to put your hair in a bun." The whole team knew what Kim was doing, and wanted to make sure it succeeded. After all, she was their captain, not to mention their best player. Kim gasped, her hands automatically going to her hair, where she felt the ponytail against her jersey. Mumbling a quick thank-you to Brandon, she took off her helmet and gloves and took the hair elastic out of her neatly-straightened blonde hair, gripping her hair and putting the elastic back on. She twisted the elastic around a few times before letting it go, making a messy bun, but still good enough.

Kim was very grateful for Brandon noticing, since she could not let anyone on San Jose's team find out she was a girl. Nobody on their team knew that (since the two teams had never played against each other before, and San Jose didn't bother to check Seaford's player roster), and she didn't plan on letting them find out until her team won the playoffs and the trophy. The shocked expressions that would be on their face, especially the team captain, Jack Brewer, motivated her to go all the way to the top. Jack was really, really attractive, according to other girls. His perfectly cut brown hair, his chocolate brown eyes and perfect build cut him out to be one of the hottest guys on the planet (also according to other girls).

She couldn't deny the fact she had a small crush on him, but the blonde knew it was either him or her team, and there was no way she was letting her team down. She'd just have to push her feelings aside and beat his sorry ass, which would be make the blonde overflow with satisfaction. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rudy calling for all of them to crowd around him. "Sweet as honey, satisfaction guaranteed," she repeated to herself as she skated over to where the team was. She couldn't help but let a smile creep onto her face.

* * *

Practice ended an hour later. The drills were tiring, repetitive and hard since Rudy wanted everyone in tip-top shape for the first game on Saturday, which was in 2 days. "My. God," Derek groaned as he removed his skates in the dressing room. There were a chorus of the same words and head nods. "It's like Rudy is trying to kill us." Kim sighed and nodded her head as she got out of her equipment rather quickly and put on her skinny black Seaford jacket with 1 and Crawford on it, and brown Uggs**(2) **before smirking at the guys, who were staring at her in shock.

"H… how did you get ready so quickly?" Anthony asked in shock, half of his equipment still on him.

"Gymnastics, karate, swimming, soccer _and _hockey. I may be tired, but I plan on getting in and out of everything as quickly as I can. Plus, dinner at the hotel starts in an hour, and I suggest you guys get ready quick and change. I got us first dibs." The guys cheered and Derek, who had just finished getting out of his equipment and into normal clothes, attempted to hug her. "Sorry, cuz, but not going to happen." Derek pouted playfully before pulling the blonde into a hug anyway. Once he let go, Kim shuddered as she stared at her sweater, which luckily was still dry, but smelt of sweat and Derek's "manly" cologne.

At the thought of dinner, all the boys quickly got out of their equipment, using all the strength they could muster up, though it wasn't much. After 10 long, _agonizing _minutes, everyone was ready. Grabbing her bag, Kim saw the guys run out of the change room, out of the arena and into their cars to get to the hotel. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't have her licence yet since she just turned 16 in December (it was January), and her sister wouldn't let her get her licence until March, so she would be getting a ride from her sister.

Walking out of the change room last, Kim went straight to the vending machine to get a drink, where her sister, Morgan was waiting. "Hey, Kimmy," the brunette teased, her blue eyes sparkling. Kim mumbled a friendly hello before placing the money in the machine, smiling when a orange Gatorade**(3) **came out. Taking it, she took a big gulp and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be in the car," Morgan said, taking Kim's bag and dragging it out the double doors, out of the arena. The blonde nodded, taking another sip of her drink. She knew she had to leave in a minute so she could get back to the hotel, into something nice and to dinner at least 5-10 minutes early.

Voices nearby caused the blonde to jump. Those voices were _much too familiar. _They belonged to students she knew very well, and they could _not _see her, or they'd know she played for Seaford. She had no siblings that were in L.A. other than Morgan, and she just came to L.A. because of the blonde herself. Plus, she was wearing a Seaford jacket with her last name on it. As they came closer, Kim gasped and ran behind a plant, peeking out between the leaves. "Yo, man, this is sick. We're in the playoffs!"

That voice belonged to Jerry Martinez, the goalie on San Jose Titans.

"I know, right? We're so going to win. I bet you Seaford sucks." _We do not suck, you ass, _Kim wanted to yell, but she knew better and kept her mouth shut, especially since that voice belonged to none other than Jack Brewer, captain of San Jose and their best player.

"Actually, Jack, they're better than us."

That voice belonged to Milton Krumpnick, star defence.

"You're kidding, right?" Kim smirked at Jack's shocked face. She saw Milton shake his head. "They're at the top. They've won one more game than us." Jack crossed his arms, mumbling about Seaford still sucking. Kim wanted to say something, but she just watched the 3 guys continue walking and turn right, disappearing. Smirking, Kim ran out the doors and got into Morgan's running car. Morgan just looked at the blonde with a knowing look before pulling out of the parking lot and drove back to the hotel, a silence being held until Rihanna**(4) **started playing, causing the two girls to sing along as the sky darkened and they neared the hotel.

* * *

She smoothed out her purple ruffle tank top and white shorts, biting her lip. There were going to be _a lot _of people there, and she wasn't always the best with a large group of people, especially since the hotel was very popular and fancy, not to mention expensive. "Are you ready, Kim?" Morgan called out, wearing a blue mini dress with a black belt and sparkles on the top part. The blonde nodded, combing her hair one last time before going out the door and into the elevator to get to the floor with the restaurant. Once the elevator stopped, she stepped out and went straight to the table with Derek, Anthony and Duncan, one extra seat available. The rest of the team were at different tables, plates full of food.

Going to where the buffet was, Kim placed food neatly on her plate before walking back to her table. Placing her plate on the tablecloth, she took a seat. The boys' plates were filled with food, plenty more than the blonde herself took. "Uh… don't look now, Kim, but there's someone…" Duncan started. Kim turned her head around and squeaked when she saw San Jose's team making their way to the buffet table.

"No, no, no!" Kim's eyes widened when she saw Jack looking her way. Ducking under the table, she waited a few moments before looking up, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw him sit at a table on the other side of the room. "What do I do? He'll see me and know I'm on the team!"

"Here," Derek said, handing her his baseball cap. "tuck your hair into this." He also handed her his black sunglasses. "And wear these." Sighing, Kim put the cap on and sunglasses.

"Thanks, Derek, you're a lifesaver." The blond shrugged, smiling. Pulling the cap down farther, she blushed at an old couple sitting nearby, staring at her in a weird way. "Like you've never had someone who can't see you somewhere," she wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut and just said it in her head. The old couple looked away after a minute, filleting fish and munching on garlic bread. "I swear to god, this cannot get any worse¾" Kim was cut off by Duncan's jaw dropping open at the sight behind her. "What?"

Turning her head and taking off her sunglasses, she saw Jonathon Prescott, head of hockey for the city of Seaford. "No, no, no! Why did I just say that?" the blonde panicked, eyes widening. Mr. Prescott was new (he'd only been the head for 3 weeks) and since there weren't enough girls from the city interested in hockey, he'd banned all girls from joining any boys teams. That was another reason Kim had become "K" in the first place; to make sure Mr. Prescott didn't know and kick her off of the team. "Derek, I'll need to borrow the cap and sunglasses for a while."

"You can keep them, Kimmy bear." Even though her sunglasses were covering her eyes once again, the blond Kim called her cousin knew she was shooting him a death glare since she let no one except Morgan call her Kimmy bear, and even then she didn't like it. Her parents had called her Kimmy bear, and if she heard it too many times, she'd remember the accident that had caused her parents' life, but spared her and Morgan's. "Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood." Anthony shook his head, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a knowing look.

"Dude, it ain't working. How about we just drop the conversation? " Kim gave the black-haired African-American a small smile for his effort. The others nodded their head, eating food and sipping soda. Silence cast over the group for a few minutes until Derek squeaked, something very rare for him and he only did when he was absolutely freaked out. "Man, don't worry about Prescott, he won't recognize Kim. She's got your shades and cap, which by the way are really old." Derek shook his head, green eyes widening as the seconds went by. "Seriously man, what's up?" Anthony followed Derek's gaze and had a scared face on, leaving Kim and Duncan confused. "Do not look now, but¾"

"Hey, Seaford snotbags."

"It's our buddies from San Jose…" Kim turned her head and nearly fell out of her chair at the sight. There they were; Jack, Jerry and Milton standing right behind her, smirks on their faces and arms crossed. Duncan, Anthony and Derek glared at them, but Kim did nothing but stare in shock, unsure what to say.

"Seaford snotbags, _so_ creative," Kim shot out sarcastically, now sure what to say.

"Yeah, I know right? That's so nice of you to¾ you were being sarcastic, weren't you?" Milton let the truth hit him, causing Kim to smirk. "Oh Christmas nuts, curse me and my lack of knowledge in teenage lingo." Jack shot the ginger-haired boy a glare, causing him to back away and make an excuse about being thirsty and having seen someone of great authority and needing to interview him for a school project that was due when he came back. The brunet stared at the group, occasionally stealing glances at the rest of the team. They all looked at him with surprised and upset looks, obviously pissed off since their dinner was being interrupted by a member from the team they didn't like very much.

"So, what brings you here, Jackson?" The brunet winced at the use of his full name.

"I don't know. Just socializing with the team that will be watching me win."

"You," Kim started. "wish. We're going to beat you so bad, you'll wish you never even joined the team in the first place. Or should I say, _second place_." Duncan high-fived the blonde, shooting the flustered brunet a smirk. "Aw, is little Jackie flustered? Don't worry, it won't be the last time." Jack just flipped them the finger and stomped away. The old couple who had stared at Kim earlier let out shocked gasps, whispering something to each other about teenagers and their rude actions in public places.

"Well, that was eventful," Anthony breathed out, dipping his spoon into the chocolate ice cream he'd just received, having already finished all of his food. The 3 others nodded, picking at their food. The blonde kept stealing glances at Mr. Prescott, who was with his wife, Tiffany, and 3 daughters Claire, Jennifer and Maya. Luckily, he wasn't looking her way, so he had no idea she was looking at him. Pushing the cap on her head, she kept her hands there for a few seconds to secure it there; if it fell off, her golden curls would spill over her shoulders and everyone would notice, including the two people she was trying to hide it from.

Half an hour later, everyone was finished, including San Jose's team. Getting up, Kim waved goodbye to her team mates and confirmed their hang-out at the beach tomorrow (they'd already toured L.A. the first day they got there). Walking over to where Morgan was finishing her wine, the blonde tapped her sister's shoulder. "You ready?" Morgan nodded, dabbing her mouth with a napkin and getting up, placing her hand bag strap on her shoulder. The two of them started their way to the elevator back to their hotel room, chatting about the food when someone grabbed Kim's shoulder and spun her around, nearly making her baseball cap fall off if she didn't place her hands on her head and fix it.

"That was quite a comment back there." Kim snorted, staring at Jack with her hazel eyes burning with hatred, but the slightest bit of love. _Wait, what? _What was going on? Did the blonde just look at him with a slightly loving look? _No, I didn't. That will happen when pigs fly, _she thought in her head. "I'm pretty impressed, especially since you're super short. What, 5'3 or something along the lines of that?" he commented, eyebrows slightly raised and mouth curved into a half smirk/half smile.

"I would say the same, but you didn't even say anything after that, Mr. 5'9 and oh-I'm-so-good-looking-so-you-better-bow-down-to-me-or-I'll-karate-chop-you," she retorted, clearing her throat and talking in a lower voice, which luckily sounded guy-like enough to keep Jack from any suspicion. The brunet chuckled at the nickname, watching the petite girl (well, boy to him) cross their arms and glare at him.

"Y'know, if you were a girl, you'd be a real catch, being feisty and all, if you know what I mean."

"Ew! Perv!" Kim's mouth opened wide, slapping the brunet in the arm, causing him to rub his arm and groan, saying something about her having a pretty damn good amount of strength. "You have no idea," she added, but under her breath so the brunet in front of her couldn't hear the comment. Bringing his wrist up, Jack looked at the black super expensive wristwatch he'd gotten from the amount of money he'd gotten as a weekly allowance ¾ which was a lot of money since his father was a CEO of a car company ¾ and looked back at the blonde in front of him.

"Whatever. I'm heading to my room now. I'll see you tomorrow…" Jack started, but bit his lip when he realized he didn't know Kim's name. He continued looking at her, waiting for her to tell him her name. She drummed her fingers on her arm, which was crossed, smirking at his loss for words. He looked around, hoping someone would appear and whisper her name in his ear. She continued smirking, clucking her tongue and waiting for Jack to finish his sentence, which he still hadn't yet. "Look, could you just tell me your name before I come up with another name?" Kim snorted again at Jack's attempt to sound threatening (which matched his bad boy rep).

"It's K. Remember that," she finished, seeing how Jack wasn't going to leave until she said her name, or in this case, her "fake" name, which actually was the first letter of her real name. Thank goodness her name was also changed on Seaford's hockey website and their photo had the team with their helmets on, so no one would know her and San Jose wouldn't know if they chose to look at the page for some "research," which sounded like something Milton would only do ¾ the rest of the team was probably already under the assumption they'd come out on top, thanks to the captain himself, Jack ¾ since he was the smartest one on the team, and it was pretty obvious who the "not-so-smartest" one is (no, it's not Jack, unfortunately, it was the goofball named Jerry Martinez).

"Yeah, I'll try. If not, I'll just tell Milton and have him remind me, along with the origination of the letter K and at least 15 names that start with K. 10 if his girlfriend, Julie, doesn't call. In that case, there'll be a bucket attached to his neck with tears in them and he'll start wailing about what she'd probably be doing, which always ends up being homework that's due more than a week later but she does anyway. Then, he'll start talking about all the nicknames she's given him, and then the origination of all of them, including where, when, why, how¾" the brunet was cut off by the blonde staring at him, bored. "And I probably should be going now."

"Probably?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go now. See you on Saturday, K, when my team kicks your butt."

"Over my dead body, Brewer."

"I think that can be arranged."

"THAT'S IT!" Jack screamed, running away from the blonde who was currently chasing him with her sister on her tail. He dashed up the stairs, the girl still chasing him, yelling at him. People stopped and stared, muttering weird things about the two of them. Kim was about to leap to tackle Jack to the ground when she felt the breeze in her hair. She gasped when she felt her hair, but no baseball cap. _No! It fell off! I better go before he sees me. _Turning around, Kim ran to Morgan, who was waiting near the elevator, and pressed the up button several times, mumbling curses until the familiar ding went off, the metal doors opening. She ran in with Morgan coming in right after, pressing 3 and thanking the gods when it closed 2 seconds later.

* * *

**JACK**

Meanwhile, the brunet was running up the stairs, yelling, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME" until he turned around and realized the blonde was gone, and in her place was the baseball cap that fell of when she was chasing him. "Oew… well than, I'll be on my way. Better take the cap too." And with that, he grabbed the cap and dashed to his room door and opened it, flopping onto his bed with a sigh and cheeks all red. God, K's fast. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he texted Jerry before throwing his phone onto the beside table and turning on the t.v. to a hockey game. "I'll return it to K tomorrow," he said to himself.

_Yes, _he cheered in his head, punching the air when his favourite team scored a goal. They were so going to win, and so was his team. _But Seaford is better, _a voice inside his head said. He scowled and shook his head. No way was Seaford going to win. _Be There's something about them ya don't know. Something that'll come back and haunt you, _the voice added. What did it mean though? He had no idea whatsoever.

* * *

**KIM**

"Good god, Kim, you can't go around chasing your enemy around the hotel. I don't want you getting kicked out. Plus, Rudy wouldn't approve of this. Be on your best behaviour, please," Morgan reprimanded the blonde, sighing and chewing on Trident**(4) **gum. She ran a hand through her wavy brown hair, looking at her sister in the eye. "Promise me you will, from now on." The blonde placed a hand where her heart was and the other hand in the air, palm facing her sister and said her promise. "Good," the brunette approved, giving Kim a small hug. "now come on. We've got to get ready to hit the beach tomorrow. I don't want any last minute scrambling like last time. Now _that _was a disaster," she chuckled at the embarrassing memory.

The blonde chuckled as well, blushing at her actions and look that day. Pure horror. She had even scared poor Cameron and his friends from school that day when she'd offered to take them to the carnival last summer. She had no idea she was bringing everything, so she had to use the ticket money she'd brought to buy the rest of the things on they way there, and she'd had to use her allowance to buy the tickets, food and souveniers. The worst thing was, she'd forgotten her _own _things so Morgan had to use her lunch break to get her things, so the brunette didn't eat her lunch, resulting in her stomach grumbling and co-workers telling her to shut her stomach, which brought her great embarrassment.

Getting up, she grabbed her beach bag and put everything inside, deciding to pack the snacks and drinks in the morning so they'd be fresh (they were in the mini-fridge in the room). "Well, I'm done. I'm going to sleep now, Morgan. Night," Kim said to her sister, placing the bag in the corner of the room and flopping down on the bed. The brunette nodded, saying a "good night" before turning on her laptop and going on Netflix, placing the ear buds in and putting them in her ears.

"Kimmy?"

"Yeah, Morgan?"

"Do you like Jack?"

The blonde nearly puked in her mouth. "No, of course not! Why would you say that?"

"You don't usually care when people insult you… why did you care now?"

"I didn't." Morgan scoffed, shaking her head and pausing her movie.

"Kim, you did. You were chasing him around the hotel lobby. Thank god you didn't break anything."

"I know I did, Morgan. That doesn't mean I like him."

"Whatever, sis. Just keep telling yourself that. By the way, where's the hat and sunglasses?" Morgan questioned, raising her brow. Kim bit her lip, trying to remember where she put them. She remember putting the sunglasses in her pocket. Reaching in, she pulled the black shades out and tossed them on the nightstand, but she didn't remember where she put the baseball cap. Wait, what if it fell off? What would she say to Derek? The cap was his favourite one… maybe Jack took it. But that would be bad. What if he wouldn't give it back? Derek would probably be really upset, especially since he trusted the blonde in keeping them safely.

Well, he didn't say it, but he implied it.

"Uh… I may or may not have lost them. I'll just ask the lady at the front desk tomorrow. Someone would have bound to have picked them up." Morgan gave Kim a unsure look but trusted her anyway, playing her movie once again and chuckling at the blonde, who had fallen asleep in a matter of moments.

"Yeah, probably Jack. Night, Kimiet. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, I tried to make it really long. Is it long enough for you? Hope so.

**1- **I do not own the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, USA, world… I think you get the point.

**2- **I do not own Uggs, nor a pair of them... sigh...

**3- **I do not own Gatorade, though it's really good. My favourite is orange.

**4- **I don't own the beautiful and amazing Rihanna Fenty

And that's pretty much it… can I get at least 15-20 reviews? That'd be swasome. If I get more, even swasomer.

BYE!

For all the showers that are British and Irish,

**~Grey~**

**P.S.** Did you see the promo for Chapters and Choices? (Austin and Ally.) OMG, SO MANY FEELS! Plus, I saw the performance and the kiss part (don't care if it's a spoiler) and I was like "YES! HALLELUJAH!" And then Kira showed up… WORST TIMING EVER! I was super shocked when she said what she said (don't want to reveal it in case you didn't see the video)… Ally looked so sad… Enough of my ranting. BYE FOR REAL! ;)

* * *

**P.S.S.** I got the Kimiet part from the story "Jackeo and Kimiet" which I haven't had the chance to catch up with, but I need to and will soon.

* * *

**P.S.S.S.** For the reviews for Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red: D'aww, you guys are the bestest peoples in the widest of worlds (quoting some Shakespeare for ya (don't worry, I'm much smarter in real life)) and I couldn't possibly pay you back in a big enough way. Hopefully, this story will have the same success. If it did, I'd feel like the happiest girl on Earth... actually, I will when I get One Direction tickets, but this is a close second.


End file.
